Marian's Decision
by LucyEverdeen28
Summary: She had to make a decision.  Would she accept his help or not?  Marian's eyes narrowed as Robin grinned cheerfully at her.


**WARNING: Don't read this if you haven't seen episode four of season one! I don't want to spoil anything for anyone.**

**Anyway, to continue on, this is just a little oneshot I whipped up last week. It's from Marian's POV during episode four, "Parent Hood" from season one. This is the scene about halfway through where Marian tries to enter the village of Clun and then runs into Robin and Roy. It's pretty short and simple, and I'm worried that it might end kinda abruptly, so please write a review and tell your thoughts. Anyway, I just thought it would be fun to do a story about Marian. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it. :)**

Marian couldn't afford to look nervous.

Relaxed. Casual. Calm. She had to look completely and utterly serene and composed, and only then, if the guards were in a good mood, would she be able to pass into the village of Clun.

Her father would kill her if he knew what she was doing, wouldn't he? He hated it when she sneaked out, even though he knew that her cause was a good one. And what of Guy or the Sheriff? They wouldn't be pleased either.

Oh, the village was already in view! She felt her lips tighten, then pressed them back to a relaxed state. She didn't want the guards surrounding the village to read the tension on her face. Marian clucked her tongue at the horses for them to slow down, and felt a quiet sense of relief inside her when they did. It wasn't often that Lady Marian, daughter of the former sheriff and resident of Knighton Hall, drove a wagon around and controlled the horse's reins. Sure, she could hold her own well enough and managed it easily, but there was always a little worry in the back of her head that the horses would decide they didn't want to cooperate with her.

She lifted her chin and smiled easily at the guard who was striding towards her, hoping to look both independent and trusting at the same time. She _had _to do this. She had to get into the village of Clun so that the poor villagers would have some food. Good grief, they had no other hope besides her.

Or Robin Hood.

But she wouldn't think about that right now.

"Lady Marian." The guard dipped his head, tossing her a dashing smile and leaning against the wagon.

Marian automatically wanted to hold her nose at the stink of his breath, but she didn't dare. Instead, she checked to make sure her posture wasn't stiff. "Good day."

"What can I do for you?" At least his mouth didn't open so wide this time.

Marian gave him the trusting, pleading smile that she'd practiced briefly in the mirror that morning. "I need five minutes in the village."

The eyebrows went up. "Ah, that I cannot do."

"Please."

"I cannot."

"Please."

"No."

So "please" wasn't going to get her anywhere. She hardened her voice. "Step aside, I have business in the village."

"There is a quarantine. Shouldn't you know about the pestilence?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Already she was tired of playing this game. "The pestilence is long gone. You know that––and if you don't you are a fool."

He shrugged as if he couldn't help it. "Sheriff's orders. I cannot let you in."

Marian gritted her teeth. She didn't use this ploy very often for the simple reason that she hated to act superior, but she had no choice now. "I am the daughter of the old sheriff, and I am ordering you to step aside. People in here are starving." She put emphasis on the first sentence.

That was when she realized that the guard was reaching for the blanket loosely covering the contents of the wagon––no! He'd pulled it back!

She shouldn't have hoped that this would work anyway.

He whistled at the sight of the wagon bed, loaded with bread and pies and all sorts of varieties of food. Oh, his breath _stank. _"If the Sheriff knew your game, he'd have your guts for garters."

_Thanks, lovely image. _Still, she couldn't give up now. The village gates were only a few yards away! She was so close. "The pestilence is gone! These people need food." Why couldn't he see reason?

Idiot. Now the guard was reaching in and pulling out a cake or something of some sort. He bit off a piece and chewed on it, grinning at her disgust, then said with his mouth still full, "Oh, nice pie. And how about a kiss to go along with it, what do you say, my lady?"

That was it. Her anger flared up right then, ready to strike out at him. She heard the laughter of the other guards and realized with annoyance and more than a little embarrassment that they had been standing around watching the verbal struggle take place nearly the whole time. Outrage soared through her whole body. She drew in a deep breath, ready to spit out a cutting retort and make him think logically. "Don't you touch me," she hissed, raising her hand as if to strike him.

But out of the blue, an arrow whistled through the air and planted itself in a loaf of bread from one of the baskets.

A new voice cut in. "Everybody still if you please."

Marian stifled her gasp and sat up straighter, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks at the sound of that familiar voice. Why did Robin have to interfere every single time? Because he wanted to show off to her. Well, it would never work. She was done with him. He just wouldn't face up to it.

Slowly she turned her eyes in the direction of the voice. Robin Hood sat atop his horse a few yards away, smiling pleasantly. One of his outlaw men sat on a horse beside him, a wooden bow in hand. So he'd been the one who had shot.

Then her eyes drew to the bundle that Robin held in his arms. A little whimpering noise came out of the wrapped blankets that set Marian's heart beating double time. She could swear it sounded like a baby. _A baby? _Maybe it was a hurt puppy, or some other type of animal instead. But it definitely sounded like a baby, and it wasn't all that hard to believe. Robin seemed to have a way of getting himself into such scrapes. Marian felt her face harden.

Robin jumped off his horse, taking brisk strides towards Marian. The thing in the bundle gave a little cry at the sudden movement, and Marian knew for sure that it was a baby. _How on earth?_

"Having a little trouble?" he asked, still wearing that cocky grin.

She forced her eyes away from the baby and stared directly into his face. "Nothing I cannot resolve myself, thank you." She hoped he would get the message.

Robin simply nodded and turned to the guard. "Sword." Shifting the bundle to one arm, he lifted the sword out of the man's sheath, then circled around to the other guards. They reluctantly handed over their weapons.

Marian kept a wary eye on him. "The village is starved. The disease is gone but the Sheriff will not lift the quarantine. He wants the village for accommodation."

"Roy, tie them," Robin ordered the other outlaw. The man got off his horse and beckoned the guards closer. Robin stepped all the way over to where Marian was perched, still atop her wagon. "And what was your plan?" he asked softly. "To sweet-talk the guards?" He tsked, a broad grin on his face. "Bad idea."

Despite his teasing, Marian felt herself calming down. Surely Robin meant no harm. Besides, she hoped that if she opened up a little he'd tell her about the baby. So she arched her eyebrows and challenged him. "Oh, and you have a better one?"

His face broke into a smile.

Five minutes later, Marian was holding the baby while Robin and Roy shot arrows into the village. Arrows––with loaves of bread stuck on them. A completely ridiculous but totally Robin-like idea. Marian knew there was a frown on her face. Her plan might just have worked if not for Robin cutting in.

And the baby! Robin had simply thrust the poor newborn into her arms and then leaped off to join Roy. "Is he yours?" she had asked him matter-of-factly, wanting an answer. He'd just laughed and run off.

Already the villagers were exclaiming excitedly as they ran to claim the longed-for good. She could hear the squeals of children and the cheers of the adults. They all adored Robin Hood, didn't they?

Feeling the need to say something, Marian hugged the baby closer and hollered up to Robin. "That is a complete waste of arrows."

"Not at all." There was a twinkle in his eye.

"You could simply throw the food," she pointed out.

He shrugged, conceding her point. Then he smiled again. "Yes, but where would be the fun in that?" he asked carelessly.

Marian ignored him on purpose, choosing not to answer.

Then the worst thing happened. An arrow shot out of nowhere, catching Robin in the side. Marian heard herself call out his name as she clutched the baby even closer, searching for the source of this new trouble. A group of mounted guards had gathered at the edge of the woods, their bows up and swords out.

_No! _her whole body screamed. She forced herself to remain calm. She'd been in worse situations before, and Robin wasn't seriously hurt. She could see that as he tore the arrow out and bounded down the hill with Roy. Still, there was that awful way his brow was wrinkled and the look of pain on his face.

She caught up with him as he jumped onto his horse. "Robin, let me help you." The arrow had caught him just in the side, she could see. He would need someone to stitch it up. She made as if to mount the horse behind him.

"No," he said sharply. "Helping the poor is foolish but understandable. Helping me is a hanging offense. Give me the baby."

Gritting her teeth, she reluctantly passed the baby up to him. He took it gently in his arms and added with a parting glance, "This is no sport for a woman."

Marian lingered by his horse. "More than it is for a child? Is he yours?" She repeated her earlier question.

"Robin!" Roy cut in, looking worried. The Sheriff's men were nearing them.

Robin spat out his brief directions. "Split up."

"But––"

"No buts!" Robin yanked on his horse's reins and took off as Roy went in the other direction.

Marian hung back as the guards followed the two outlaws, thankful that the Sheriff's men hadn't spotted her. She felt a mixture of unease and a pang at being left out. She realized glumly that Robin hadn't even answered her question.

Then a new flame began burning in her heart. She would go after Robin. Maybe she'd failed her own personal mission to help the village, but she could still be of some good to Robin. If she could catch him somewhere private, she would help him with his injury and then question him about the baby.

Marian set off, determined to be of help this time. She was ready to give Robin a second chance if that was what he wanted. Energy coursed through her entire body.

_Together, _she thought, _somehow, someday, we'll beat the Sheriff._ They would fight hard, she and Robin, and they would give the village––everyone in Nottingham, in fact––the freedom that they so longed for.

She tramped through the forest, never faltering. She had to remain a fighter. Not just for Robin, but for the sake of the entire country.

So, a fighter she would remain.

**:) In case you hadn't guessed, the "fighter" thing at the end was inspired by Marian's comment to Robin at the end of season two when she tells him, "We were fighters, Robin, and I am proud" so I decided to just slip that into this story.**

**Please review! Any feedback and constructive criticism would be very helpful to me!**


End file.
